


Coffee Cup Angel

by orphan_account



Series: WinterHawk Week 2k15 [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: ASL, Clint is a disaster like always, Coffee, Deaf Clint Barton, Love at First Sight, M/M, What canon am I even drawing from I don't even know, but he's a lovable disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/We should probably know each other’s names before we get married./<br/>Oh. Damn it. He’s supposed to be working on the whole brain-to-mouth filter thing. And the whole not starting relationships with teammates thing. He winces internally at the idea of how mad Steve’s going to be if he ends up sleeping with another Avenger. He’s honestly surprised he hasn’t been kicked off the team for being a PR disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Cup Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shankyknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/gifts).



> Written for WinterHawk Week Day 1 - Love at First Sight!  
> Precautionary note - Clint tends to view his deafness as a disability and that it makes him 'broken.' I personally do not ascribe to that belief nor do I feel that any D/d/HoH people should ever view themselves that way.  
> Furthermore, I tried to structure all ASL in this fic as I remembered it from my introductory course from 2 years ago, but seeing as it was 2 years ago, I probably messed up a bit on the grammatical format of ASL. I also used [ASLU](http://www.lifeprint.com/index.htm) to help with some of the signs. I'd definitely recommend checking them out if you're interested in learning ASL.  
> This ficlet was a bit rushed. Furthermore, it was a challenge to write the dialogue in ASL/in the way I feel it would appear in JARVIS's hologram. Please feel free to point out any mistakes you find!

Clint's a disaster. His stained, holey sweatpants are falling down, his shirt's probably on backwards, he forgot his hearing aids (and that shaving's an every morning necessity), and his hair would be going all over the place if it wasn't for the purple 'H' beanie Katie-Kate gave him as a semi-ironic Christmas gift. His breath probably smells a little of the cheap booze from last night, and he's standing in front of the coffee machine in Stark's 'you're my team and I must shower you with ungodly amounts of money and expensive goods' communal kitchen.  
The coffee machine itself seems to want to make his day worse (because that is how these things go) and is dripping slowly into the pot every five to ten seconds. He groans loudly and slumps over in front of the counter, questioning himself on how his life ended up here and if he should just forgo the day and sleep instead.  
He closes his eyes and leans against the counter, sighing. "Stupid SHIELD, stupid Avengers." He mutters. "Stupid coffee machine."  
Faintly, he processes the floor vibrating in Morse code, though he doesn't bother trying to translate what JARVIS is trying to tell him, opting instead to grumble incoherently. Soon enough, he's able to guess as he feels footsteps and smells cologne and rich, beautiful, life-affirming scent of coffee approach him. He still doesn't open his eyes, just whines when he thinks about whoever is already enjoying their coffee while he has to wait. The scent lingers and there's no movement to indicate that the person's leaving him to wallow as pretty much everyone on the team would, so Clint cracks open an eye and looks up and -  
Oh.  
It's almost like an angel is standing in front of him. The guy's hair is dark and long but pulled back to keep it out of his bright blue eyes. He's got the perfect amount of stubble that Clint would love to run his hands over. Clothes wise, he's wearing a tight leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and nice, stiff Levi's. Probably the best part about said guy though, is the fact that he's holding 2 nondescript cups, one of them he's clearly holding out for Clint to take.  
A goddamn angel.  
I could marry you. Clint thinks as he snatches the offered cup and chugs it, not even caring as the coffee burns his tongue on throat. He openly moans in relief after he finishes, finally some sense of humanity seeping into his body. When he glances back up, the guy's flushed. Whoops.  
His lips move, and Clint just blinks until JARVIS projects the words between them.  
**We should probably know each other's names before we get married.**  
Oh. Damn it. He's supposed to be working on the whole brain-to-mouth filter thing. And the whole not starting relationships with teammates thing. He winces internally at the idea of how mad Steve's going to be if he ends up sleeping with another Avenger. He's honestly surprised he hasn't been kicked off the team for being a PR disaster.  
"Clint Barton." The brown-haired angel is staring down at the words, almost quizzically. "Oh, I'm deaf. And I can't tell what you're saying." No shit, he thinks. That's what being deaf means, A+ job, Clint. "JARVIS helps out when I forget my hearing aids." He takes his time with each word, hoping he isn't being too loud or too quiet.  
The man nods and puts his cup on the counter before sitting down in front of Clint. He moves slowly, concentrating on the finger shapes as he fingerspells out A-S-L, then points at Clint, and lastly taps the side of his head. /ASL YOU KNOW/  
Clint can't help but laugh before he puts his empty cup down and 'nods' his left hand. JARVIS, sensing he isn't needed, pops up a 'goodbye' on the scree before it flickers out. Clint can't help but feel giddy and happy, and Steve's definitely going to have a problem with this. Clint can already tell that he wants to spend the next few hours, if not the next few days with this stranger. /YOUR NAME/ He signs slowly just in case this guy is a beginner.  
The man hesitates, and something seems off to Clint. He chocks it up to the fact that they've both met, and he's probably been a little more forward than he should have, on top of him looking like a total slob.  
/J-A-M-E-S B-A-R-N-E-S/ The guy, well, James, spells quickly. Suddenly the feeling in his gut makes sense, and he barely holds in a groan. Nat had told him all about Steve's secret mission with Sam, including all the dirty details about who the Winter Soldier was and what HYDRA had done to him. Over the last few months though, Clint had been too busy with missions and hunting down a girl using his (now their) moniker to keep up with the main team and their personal lives.  
It occurs to him that Steve is definitely going to be upset with him falling head over heels for his best friend. His recently ex-brainwashed sniper best friend with a disability. Well, maybe Steve won't be too angry once he sees how much they have in common.  
Clint slides his left hand over his right, palms together before making fists with his index fingers pointing up and pressing them together. /NICE MEET-YOU/ He smiles. /C-L-I-N-T B-A-R-T-O-N/ He signs back.  
There's a few minutes of silence (ha!) between them and right when James looks ready to sign something to him, a noise startles him and words appear in between them.  
**[Captain Rogers has stepped out of the elevator, calling for Sergeant Barnes.] CR: Buck?**  
**[Sergeant Barnes turns] SB: Dammit Steve, you can't wait until after I figure out how to flirt in sign language with a fella?**  
Clint's grinning wildly at that, his heart pounding like he's figured out how to stop a fall with a grappling arrow for the first time all over again. He taps on James's right arm to get him attention back and points to the words.  
**SB: Fuck.** appears under the words as James barely moves his lips. His cheeks are pink and Clint can't help but think it's adorable.  
/YOU CUTE/ He signs and grins even wider when the blush deepens.  
**SB: I was going to be suave. Thanks, punk!**  He turns and calls presumably to Steve, who is standing by the kitchen island looking unimpressed. Steve just scoffs and rolls his eyes.  
**CR: Whatever jerk.**  His eyes soften. **You two would be good for each other. See ya later, Buck. Clint.**  He waves at them before walking away.  
Clint must have died and gone to Heaven.  
**SB: Hey. Wanna prove him right?**  James is smirking at him in a way that promises all manners of deviousness later on. **Or you wanna have some fun?**  
Yup. James is an angel, and Clint is in Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy and nervous to be participating in this year's WinterHawk week.  
> I'd like to thank the mods of [WinterHawk Week](http://winterhawkweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for organizing this, and [shankyknitter](http://shankyknitter.tumblr.com/) for encouraging me to participate.  
> I would also like to say happy anniversary to shankyknitter!


End file.
